Just a Dream
by xXxBeautifulChaosxXx
Summary: Life was simple for Simila. She'd get up, eat, and hide away in the forge from Fili and Kili until she could escape to the relative safety of her home once more. It was a temporary solution to a problem, and one her father, Dwalin, never held a problem disrupting, especially when he thought she was being ridiculous. It was routine. A routine that had always been bound to be broken
1. Fire, Steel, and Ale

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hobbit, that honor goes to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

Fire, Steel, and Ale

Sparks flew as the hammer connected with steel, the sharp clang filling the forge with the familiar repetitive beat Simila had taken comfort in as a young dwarfling, and was taking comfort in now. From the moment she had woke that morning to the time she entered the forge there had been a nagging feeling in the back of her mind telling her there was something amiss. That something was about to happen. Simila had felt this feeling before, more times than she would like to admit in the past few weeks, and it had yet to steer her wrong. She had escaped many situations due to its appearance, and was not about to ignore it now, so she did what she always did when it appeared. She hid away in the one place she was certain trouble wouldn't find her. Trouble being two certain heirs of Durin.

A scowl crossed her face as she thought of the two, though it was more out of annoyance than any true dislike. They had been raised together as dwarfing's, their mother taking on the role her own could not, and even then they had enjoyed pulling their pranks on her. It had stopped for a while, but it seems the extended break she received only caused their antics to return with a vengeance. She could barely walk out of her home without something happening, and the days she was left alone her mind constantly questioned what they had planned. She became in tuned after a while in a sense, and mastered the art of avoidance. After all she could only handle so many public serenades and drunken proposals. So Simila developed a routine; she would join her father to break her fast, then escape to the forge to work her day away, returning in time for dinner. It didn't hurt that she was able to craft many weapons and jewels to sale in the market.

Like most of the dwarves of Ered Luin, Simila made a living off the items she forged. It was a skill her father, Dwalin, had demanded she learn, not that she had ever complained. She had dreamed of the moment she could learn the craft as a young dwarfling, watching her father work the forge from a safe distance. In time she began helping her father by handing over the materials he would ask for. He would explain their use and instruct her on how to properly handle them. It wasn't until he was certain she could handle it that he allowed her to fully forge items by herself. As a test he had told her to forge a dagger and bring it to him upon completion, before turning away to sharpen his axe on the grindstone. Never before had she felt so excited about something. She had long desired the chance to prove to her father that she could handle the responsibility then, and relished the opportunity to craft like her father. Simila had worked for hours on that one dagger, aiming for perfection. The end result was not what she had been hoping for, the craftsmanship itself leaving something to be desired, but the blade had been strong, and her father proud and encouraging. Simila kept the dagger at her side at all times. Though it was admittedly not the best thing she had ever crafted, it was the first thing she had ever made, and that alone was enough to make it special. It was the start of something she well and truly enjoyed.

Her love for smithing was only rivaled by her thirst for a good fight, something she was often compared to her father for. Oddly enough, he had been the one to oppose the idea of her learning to fight the most. Having always been his "little girl," that had been an argument he had put the most into. Though it was not rare for a dwarf-woman to learn, they are just as fierce as their male counterparts, it had not been something he had wanted to teach her. Just the thought of his daughter being in any form of danger was enough to set him on edge, but in time Simila had been able to make him see sense. After all, was it not best she be in danger and know how to protect herself, or be in danger and be defenseless? That was an argument he could not help but agree on, so she began to train with Fili once she came of age.

Simila could not help but smile as she began to recall the memories of their training sessions together. He had been hesitant to spar with her at first, having always been taught dwarf-women were to be protected, but that had quickly been erased after she questioned whether or not it was pride or cowardice that caused his indisposition. Her father had laughed, Fili had sputtered over his words, and Simila swore she had even seen a rare smile on Thorin's face. Needless to say he had never shown such unwillingness again, and would often challenge her to a contest of skill whenever they had a chance. Fili had always been more adept when it came to fighting with a variety of weapons, though, and often bested her with a sword. Simila preferred the dual battle axes her father had forged for her, having always been one of her strong suits, and was far more easier for her to handle weight-wise than the swords she had been given to practice with.

Her father had forged them with her in mind; light, but durable. The haft's were as long, if not longer, than her arm, made of dark, polished oak and metal bands she had learned were called langets that protected them from breakage. The blades were steel and curved, with a spiked tip that served for stabbing, and angular groves cut from the middle that made the axes much lighter. Intricate designs were carved into the blades, crisscrossing and twisting into hypnotic, complicated patterns. Simila had fell in love with them at first sight, and had loathed parting with them since the moment she first held them in her hands. They had become an extension of her in a sense. A weapon she was confident with wielding and-

"I figured I would find you here," A gruff voice cut into her thoughts, startling her. "You always come here when you want to hide from Fili and Kili." A grimace crossed Simila's face at their names, and she turned to face the source of the voice. Her father was leaning against the far wall, his arms crossed over his chest, amusement clear in his dark eyes. To anyone else he might appear more opposing, the mirth could easily mistaken as mocking scorn, the smile on his face a sneer. Dwalin was admittedly an intimidating figure, taller than most dwarves, with a strong, sturdy build. The top of his head was bald, and bore tattoos, the bottom a mane of long, black, unbraided hair. He was admittedly not the friendliest of dwarves, nor the most trusting, but he was her father and she cared for him all the more for it.

"They've taken to pulling their tricks on me," She explained, placing the sword she had been working on in water to cool. "Precautions must be taken." A raised brow was the only response she gained, and though she tried to keep a straight face, in the end she ended up letting out a snort of laughter. Even she had to admit there was no amount of precaution that could keep those two away, especially when their determined to do something, and her father never failed to point that out. The truth was the best way to handle those two was to accept that your their newest target, and get even.

"You used to love their antics when you were but a wee lass. You even joined in their jokes and games. They were the only ones that could ever get you to wear a dress." Now he was mocking her for his own amusement, Simila realized. She specifically recalled telling him that was something that should never be brought up again. Simila had always held an unreasonable hatred for dresses, preferring a simple tunic and trousers over the flowing fabric. They slowed her down and were illogical to wear in her line of work.

The scowl that crossed her face in that moment made it clear just who's daughter she was, but instead of intimidating Dwalin like it would have almost anyone else, it only served to make him clutch his stomach in laughter. _Yes, my humiliation is very amusing, father_, Simila thought, face flushing in embarrassment, but unable to bring herself to be truly angry with him.

"I recall refusing to play with them for weeks after," She commented candidly. "They never asked me to play the fair maiden again, that's for certain. I don't think Gimli ever recovered from taking up the role, though." A snicker escaped her as the image of Gimli in that horrid red dress filled her mind. He had looked so distressed, his brow furrowed and a pout on his mouth, holding up the skirts to keep from tripping on them, flowers braided in his beard; a courtesy of Kili. He had been much younger than them, eager to prove that he was big enough to join in their games. His father Gloin hadn't been to pleased when he happened upon them. Simila recalled he turned the most interesting shade of red, darker than his hair, before pulling his son quickly away. Needless to say they never played 'save the fair maiden' again.

"Wouldn't bring that up in front of Gloin if I were you," Dwalin warned, before getting to the reason he came. He never was the one for idle conversation. "I'm going down to the Drunken Miner, and you're coming with me. You can't hide forever." _No, _Simila thought. _But I certainly can try._ By the look that crossed her father's face she knew there was no getting out of going, though. He was more likely to drag her there kicking and screaming before letting her have her way, and she knew he would. Dwalin had done it before, after having her refuse to leave the house for days due to a particularly humiliating serenade from Fili. A serenade that still made her blush when it crossed her mind. Quite the charmer, Fili was. And she thought Kili was the only one for provocative suggestions and inappropriate innuendos. That was the day Fili made it clear he was the master, and Kili the apprentice.

"I have orders I must attend to. I need to-"

"Stop making excuses and get your bloody arse to moving."

He used _the_ _tone_, and immediately Simila knew not to argue. She was on thin ice, not literally, but the figurative sort that entailed her being thrown over a shoulder and forced to the Drunken Miner in the most humiliating manor. A manor that was sure to invoke a few laughs and no small amount of jokes. She really didn't want a repeat of that. Ever. So instead of stomping her proverbial foot and exclaiming 'but da!' like she did as a dwarfling, she scowled, sat her hammer on the anvil, and stomped away in a very dignified manor. She could practically feel her father roll his eyes as he followed after her.

The cool night air was a sharp contrast from the heat of the forge upon her flushed skin, and Simila found herself wishing that she had thought to bring her cloak before she had left her home that morning. But how was she to know her father would force her to join him? Normally she would head straight home after working so she was never really bothered. Now, though, she couldn't help but feel irritated. Not the rational sort that held reason, but the kind that was entirely irrational and only emphasized by the little things she found to be unreasonably irritating. Like the way the ground crunched beneath her feet, or the way her battle axes hit the sides of her legs with each step she took. Or the way someone was excessively calling out her name and trying to pull her away from her thoughts. Surly they knew how rude they were being? Who in there right mind would dare interrupt ones internal list of annoyances? It only took a glance to realize it was number one on said list.

The Durin heirs.

A scowl crossed Simila's face as she looked into their smiling faces, and briefly she realized she had been doing that far too often that day. She was certain that was not a healthy habit to pick up, and decided it was an art form she would leave to Thorin. Perhaps she should also stop making mental lists as well. She hadn't even realized they had made it to the inn and had taken a seat.

"Simila! Where have you been? We have been looking for you all day!" Kili said once he knew he had her attention, a pout forming on his lips. He really was adorable when he did that. It was something he used against her as a dwarfling when he wanted something, an unimaginable power that none could resist. Except Thorin. He was an impenetrable force, though, so didn't really count. A sigh escaped Simila's lips as she braced herself for a night of the Ili's, as she so fondly labeled them. Ale. She would need lots of ale. Surprisingly as soon as the thought entered her mind a tankard appeared before her, a hand attached to it. A hand that led to an arm, then eventually a face. A face she knew well. She knew Fili had his uses.

"And why is that?" She questioned as she took the tankard and took a few gulps. She was the very depiction of lady-like elegance, then. Especially when the amber liquid rolled down her chin. Dis would be proud of this wonderful expression of the womanly arts.

"Because, our dearest Simila! We thought of a game," Fili picked up where his brother left off, draping an arm around her shoulders. "A game that we wanted to share with you."

"I'm not getting into any games with you two!" Simila exclaimed before Kili could speak, Shrugging the arm off and pointing her finger accusingly at the two. "Last time I played your games I ended up waking up in the dungeons for running through the mountain while declaring my undying love and devotion to your uncle." This did nothing but cause a few snickers from some of the other dwarfs around them, and a scowl from Thorin. Some things just weren't easily forgotten. The two brothers were unperturbed by her declaration. They were determined.

"Simila, we promise we won't allow you to do anything unseemly this time," Kili assured in a way that wasn't at all assuring. The smile the brothers shared didn't help much either. "It's just a game of truth more than anything."

"And it involves ale." Ever the voice of reason, Fili was, making an offer no proper dwarf maiden could refuse. A dwarf after her own heart, that one. Really, she needed to gain a stronger resolve. Or a different addiction. They knew her all too well.

A long suffering sigh escaped her, another habit she would have to vanquish, before giving a curt nod in admission. "How do you play?" She inquired.

"One of us will start by saying 'It's the honest truth' followed by a statement that the others have to guess rather or not it's true or false. If the guess is right on the first try, you have to take a drink of ale and the one who guessed right gets to ask you a question that you _have_ to answer honestly." Seemed simple enough. And harmless. What trouble could she possible get into by playing it? She would have scoffed at the thought if she hadn't done that far too often already. If she was going to play she might as well start it off on the right foot. Besides if she got carried away she was sure her father would put her in her place. He hadn't been there the last time she indulged in drink with the Ili's.

Just to reassure herself that she was in good hands, she glanced across the inn to where her father sat, discussing some matter of importance it seemed with Thorin. There heads were bent close together, making it obvious they did not wish their discussion to be heard. There expressions both tense and contemplative, something that wasn't all together foreign on the two. Her uncle Balin was with them, hands wrapped around his tankard thoughtfully as he listened to whatever Thorin was currently saying. Curiosity flared inside Simila for a moment, but she quickly forced it down. Their matters were their own, and if they wanted it to be shared they would voice it soon enough. Turning her attention back to the two dwarves in front of her, she gave a small smile, and voiced the question that would without a doubt be her undoing for the night.

"Who goes first?"

"Ladies first, of course," Kili replied with a wink, and with that another scoff was denied.

"It's the honest truth that I do not like playing these ridiculous games with you two."

Fili placed his hand over his heart, a wounded look crossing his face as he regarded her with laughing blue eyes. "Simila you wound me!" He exclaimed, Kili nodding his agreement, before continuing. "Now that's a lie if there's ever been one, and make no mistake about it. You love our games, admit it." Simila reluctantly took a drink, allowing herself a scowl. Just this once. Now she owed Fili an honest answer to a question and she could only blame herself. She had said she was going to indulge the game after all. And she did enjoy their games. Just not the trouble that comes after.

Their heads went together as they discussed what to ask her in hushed whispers, their eyes occasionally regarding her thoughtfully. It would have made her nervous if she hadn't known that was their intent. Building up the suspense and everything. It didn't take long for them to come up with a question. Soon after their attention was once more on her, matching grins on their faces. It was a definite cause for worry, and that was just what Simila was beginning to do.

"Where have you been lately?" Fili's eyes narrowed and locked onto her own grey ones with an intensity that momentarily stunned her. It was rare to see the more serious side of Fili. Simila knew he had one, she had seen it on occasion, but when it came out it reminded her much of his uncle.

"The forge," Simila replied after a moment of silence. Fili shouted an 'I told you!' at his brother, and Kili shook his head and mumbled a quiet 'of course' under his breath while handing over his coin purse. Honestly Simila was surprised they hadn't figured it out sooner. It was pretty obvious now that she thought about it. The forge was the only place she really enjoyed being besides the training yard, and considering the fact she hadn't been there with them lately there was really only one other place she would be. Or in the library with Ori, but she wasn't about to tell them that one. The forge was officially compromised.

With a self satisfied smile on his face, Fili picked up the game by saying, "Its the honest truth that besides the fact she dared shave her beautiful beard off-" a glare was sent her way at this"- Simila is the second most beautiful dwarf maiden in all of Ered Luin." He winked her way this time, and collective 'whoo's' filled the inn from those who heard. Simila blushed, suddenly wishing she still had her beard to hide her embarrassing reaction. She would never understand why the two loved doing this to her. It seemed every time she was around them they had to say something like that just to see her reaction. It didn't matter to them how it made her feel so long as it amused them, not that it really bothered her. It was something Simila had learned to accept from the two brothers. She could already tell they were readying themselves for a night of embarrassing declarations such as that, though, and steeled herself for it. She had known this could happen from the moment she accepted the invitation to play. The only thing that was left to do was get even. Placing an innocent smile on her face Simila tilted her head in the direction of a particular dwarf maidens direction; one that was a known Fili admirer with a questionable habit of following him around.

"False!" She declared loud enough to capture the other woman's attention. "Didn't you tell me that was Dulgura?" Simila's worries over getting the name correct was reassured when a squeal reached her ears. Fili was frozen in blatant horror, and Kili was doubled over in laughter. Perhaps the night won't be as horrible as she thought it would. Simila took another drink of her ale, hiding the grin that crossed her face when Fili's eyes focused on her, a challenge clear in their blue depths. What was she to do but oblige?

* * *

**A/N: Admittedly, I am nervous about posting this. The plot is something I have been thinking over for a while now and have finally decided to write and post it. This will be based off the movies because sadly I do not own the books. Please review and tell me what you think, or if you have any questions or corrections(: This is self edited so please forgive any mistakes.**


	2. The Tragic Life of a Dwarf Maiden

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hobbit, that honor goes to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien.**

* * *

The Tragic Life of a Dwarf Maiden

Simila had admittedly done many questionable things in the past. Like the time she allowed Kili to talk her into declaring her undying love for his uncle (while heavily inebriated, of course), or the time she and Fili danced throughout the mountain while singing about their love for ale (again, while heavily inebriated). None of those things ever made her feel as if dwarves were mining away inside her head, though. She had also been able to recall every detail of what happened the next day as well.

Not this time.

There was nothing but a blank space where her memory should be, and that only left her with a growing sense of fear, and the obvious question of 'What in the name of Mahal did I get myself into?'

She couldn't even begin to imagine the trouble she must have caused, or what Fili and Kili could have talked her into doing. She had never been one to back down from any form of challenge while deep in her cups. As a matter of fact she was more likely to pass her tankard to the nearest dwarf and say, "Hold my ale," before charging in without a second thought. It was undoubtedly the reason Fili and Kili made sure she had a drink in hand before starting their games. She was far more agreeable that way.

A groan escaped her as she relaxed into the mattress, her muscles aching with every move she made. Simila couldn't help but wonder if she had been challenged to a fight. It certainly felt as if she had. As a matter of fact she felt as if she had been challenged multiple times and lost every one of them. Her father would be disappointed if that were the case. She'd be forced to spend her days on the training grounds for the rest of her life no doubt, and it would be justified. Imagine, the daughter of the great warrior Dwalin losing multiple fights in one night. The shame! Though in all reality Simila knew if any one dare harm her in such a way her father would never stand by idly and allow them to get away with it. He would hunt them all down and give them a bludgeoning they would never forget for even thinking of harming her in any way.

Her father has always been protective of her. Simila did not doubt that if he had it his way, she would never leave the safety of their home, though that could also be narrowed down to the fact all male dwarves were naturally protective of all dwarf maidens. They are rare amongst the dwarrow, and cherished above all else, so much so that they rarely leave the safety of the mountain. Simila herself has only been permitted to leave under the supervision of someone her father approved, and that list only held three names; his own, her uncle Balin, and Thorin. Not that the latter would ever condone to let her travel with him again after her profession of love. He was far too cautious of her for that, and it honestly bothered her. She had enjoyed traveling with him to villages for work, even if the men sometimes lacked all honor and respect.

Simila resigned herself to have another word with him about the matter, and turned her attention to the window above the bed. If she had to guess, she would say it was about midday though it was hard to tell exactly from her position. She would know for sure when she stepped outside. Until then she figured it would be a good time to get out of bed. Simila had never been one for sleeping in, hating the thought of wasting good time when she could be working. The only time she had ever slept in were the rare days she fell ill, and even then it was a battle to keep her there. And to think, she not only missed breakfast, but lunch as well! As if following her thoughts, her stomach gave an indignant growl, and she gave it a pat in full agreement of the injustice that had been done. Why did her father not wake her? He normally would, even if he had to pour cold water on her.

"Oh, look, you're awake," A snide voice said from the doorway, drawing her attention. "I was almost beginning to worry."

A grin crossed Simila's face as she turned to face the woman who had raised her as if she were her own daughter. Dis was regarding her with a look of both disapproval and amusement, having long since come to terms with her sons and wards antics. Simila wondered what exactly they had gotten themselves into the night before to draw Dis' attention. Usually she would wake to be thoroughly chastised by her father, sometimes it was both her father and Thorin. On rare occasions Dis would bother visiting to remind her that she was a _lady_ and should act as one. Most of the time she would just ask for the details to amuse herself with. Dis had always been one for a good tale and humor, but when angered she was a force to be reckoned with.

"It's always good to hear you care."

"Not about you, dear girl. I do have places to be, you know. I can't always be here to nurse you every time you decide to go jump off a cliff into a river and knock that incredibly hard head of yours against a rock," She said with a roll of her eyes before taking a seat at the side of her bed. It was then that Simila realized she wasn't in her home at all. She was at Dis', in the room she used to stay in when he father went away with Thorin. How did she get here? As if reading her mind, Dis went on. "You lost consciousness before you hit the water. Luckily, Fili had enough sense to stay at the bottom to fish you out. They decided to bring you here rather than take you home. Didn't want to risk physical injury by bringing you back to Dwalin in such a state."

That explained why her head hurt so much. And why she wasn't in her own room. She would have to speak with Fili and Kili later, Simila decided, wanting to know exactly what they had gotten into the night before. She doubted they would tell her the full story, though. They would most likely add in false tales and exaggerations as they did when they were dwarflings trying to pull one over on her. Simila couldn't even begin to remember how many times they had ran up to her with wild tales of adventures and death defying moments they experienced while exploring the forest that surrounded the mountain. Being young Simila would be drawn in to their stories. She had even believed them. Eventually she figured out that their tales were no more than exaggerations, and learned to gather the truth from them.

"Smart thinking on their part," Simila commented, wincing as she forced herself into a sitting position. "Da never did think logically when it came to me getting hurt. Its always attack first and ask questions later." Dis nodded her agreement, a smile crossing her face as she reached over and gently touched the right side of Simila's face. It hurt. A lot. It took all her willpower not to pull away, and Simila was thankful Dis didn't take too long to come to the conclusion she needed.

"You're bruised and have a small wound on your temple, but that is all. You will be fine," She assured, retrieving water from the side table that had gone unnoticed until then. Simila didn't hesitate to drink. Her mouth was dry and her throat was beginning to ache with thirst. Talking hadn't helped none, either. After she finished off the water, Dis set it aside and gave a stern look that spoke volumes of the chastisement she was about to receive. Simila, having undergone this many times as a dwarfling, mentally prepared herself. Though Dis accepted the jokes and pranks, she was never one to allow blatant stupidity. Jumping off a cliff and injuring oneself fell under the latter. "But it could have been worse. There was a chance your injury could have been far more severe than it was. The possibility that Fili wasn't able to reach you in time. You could have _died_, Simila! Do you have any idea what that would have done to the ones who love you? Your_ father_?"

The emphasis of the last word made her stomach clench in guilt. That was something Simila didn't want to even begin to think about. After her mother died bringing her into the world her father succumbed to a great depression. She had been told that he would often sit in her nursery for hours doing nothing more than holding her, gazing down at her; taking comfort from her presence. For the longest of times he cared for her by himself, refusing any help from Dis and Gloin's wife when they offered, often going days without rest to ensure Simila was properly cared for. He had feared that, if he left her too long unattended, she would somehow be taken away from him just as her mother had been. In that time she became his world; his precious baby girl and his reason for living. Simila knew that if anything would have happened, that if she had died, her father would have been utterly crushed. There would be nothing for him to take comfort in. Not this time.

Simila looked down at her hands in shame, tears welling in her eyes at the mere thought of hurting her father like that; forcing him to go through the same pain that nearly destroyed him when he lost her mother. That was something she couldn't bear to do.

"I'm sorry, Dis," She replied softly after a moment. "I wasn't thinking-"

"No you weren't, child,"Dis interrupted sharply. " You were thoughtless in your actions and completely reckless! Had I not been present when you came of age I would have thought you to be no more than an ignorant dwarfling!" Simila flinched. Truth be told she felt like a dwarfling in that moment, and had she been one she probably would have received a good hiding by now. That was one thing she could take comfort in at least.

A tense silence fell upon the room then. Simila couldn't think of any words to properly express the remorse she felt. Whatever had been going through her mind the night before she was sure held no intent to harm, but she was certain she had not put one thought into the possible consequences. What she had done was, in fact, entirely reckless and wholly ignorant. A dwarf maiden of nine and seventy should know better.

Dis gave a sigh and stood, pulling out a small vial from her pocket. "I sent the boys to retrieve this from Oin before you woke," She said gently, all admonishment gone from her voice. In its place was the tender care of the loving mother figure Simila was raised by. "For the pain, though I don't think it will last long. I kept Fili and Kili from entering long enough. Now that you're awake there will be no keeping them out." With a grin, she left the room, and as Simila wiped the tears from her face she could only think it was a reasonable punishment. Unbelievably cruel, but reasonable.

Simila quickly popped the cork as she heard footsteps racing down the hall, and downed the contents in hope that it would set in before they could reach her. By the time she lowered the vial, grimacing as she forced herself to swallow its vile contents, Fili and Kili were at the door pushing and shoving each other to be the first to enter. It ended with Fili on the floor and Kili sprawling at the end of her bed, that endearing grin on his face as he gazed up at her. She marveled at their childishness, especially after questioning her own.

"Good morning, fair maiden! How are you feeling?" He questioned brightly. _Too_ brightly for her taste. Simila wondered how he could always be so cheerful. It was slightly disconcerting. And charming. Oh how she adored him.

"Like I just took on a cave troll and lost. Terribly."

Fili scoffed from the position he took up on the floor. "Do you truly believe we would be so careless as to allow you to fight a troll by yourself?"

"Yes."

"You have such little faith in us," He responded despondently, a look of hurt crossing his features at her answer.

"Partially."

Fili's brow furrowed at this, a frown crossing his face in confusion. Simila could tell he was struggling with some inner thought, and based on the look they shared so was Kili. She figured she would let them contemplate her meaning for a moment longer, if only for her own amusement which she was in desperate need of. She was feeling far too wretched after her admonishment, not that it wasn't deserved. Simila had never been good with negative emotions.

After a moment they both turned back to her.

"Partially?" Kili asked. Simila gave a nod as her only answer, causing the two heirs to look at her in frustration.

"And by partially you mean...?" Fili pressed. Simila decided to relent and tell them.

"I mean, my dearest Fili, that no matter what trouble you get me into, I can trust in you to get me out when it is needed," She said, surprised at the level of sincerity in her voice. "Your mother told me you pulled me out of the river last night. Thank you."

Fili's face flushed, and he looked away, giving a small shrug of his shoulders. He had mumbled something, but Simila had been unable to hear what it was he had said. Kili, seeing his brothers flustered response, gave a grin and sat up, scooting himself to the edge of the bed. He nudged his brother with the toe of his boot, which was answered with a fierce glare, before casting Simila a look of pure mischief.

"Well he couldn't very well allow his _precious_ Simila drown now could he?" He questioned smugly. "We would be positively crushed if anything were to truly happen to you." Kili added with a seriousness that stunned Simila. She had never really contemplated the strange relationship she held with the Ili's. They had been raised together. They had played together as dwarflings and got into all kinds of mischief. They trained together and suffered through vigorous hours of pure exhaustion and pain. They had bandaged each others wounds when hurt, and comforted each other when needed. They had even fought and defended each other when one of them was wronged. Fili and Kili had always been there for her just as she had been there for them when they needed her. Sure there were times she wanted nothing more than for them to leave her alone, a time in which was expressed by her hiding away, but there were also times when she could rely on them to be there for her. To make her laugh and smile when she needed it, or even to be the shoulder to cry on. She trusted them; cared for them, and judging by the severity of their expressions they felt the same.

Simila's stomach clenched as raw emotion swept through her, and before she could stop herself she found herself launching into Kili, an arm wrapping around him before reaching for Fili. In the end they found themselves on the floor, arms wrapped around each other with Simila in the middle, laughter filling the room in perfect remembrance of their childhood. It was nice to be held like this again, and Simila began to question just why she has been hiding away from them. She felt comfortable in that moment. As if she belonged.

As dwarflings they had spent most of their days together, running about slaying dragons and pretending to take back Erebor. They had been inseparable. Simila could recall the times she had slipped out of her bed during storms while staying at Dis' and met Kili in the hall before they raced into Fili's room to hide under the covers, their small arms wrapping around the other in comfort, none willing to admit they were afraid.

"This brings back memories," She found herself saying, a smile working its way on her face as she looked between the two heirs.

"That it does," Fili replied, and silence descended upon the trio as they lost themselves in some distant memory.

Not long after Simila found herself leaving Dis' house in search of food. Her father would already be off training young dwarves by now, but she was sure he would have left her something to eat, and if not she could easily make a good meal for herself. Her stomach gave another growl at the thought of food, and it was no wonder. She had missed dinner the night before, and breakfast that morning. And lunch. She was lucky to be up and moving at that moment instead of being stuck in bed withering away from starvation! If it was one thing Simila loved more than ale, it was food.

As she suspected she found a plate full of all her favorite breakfast foods upon entering her home; eggs, bacon, sausage, and right beside it a piece of parchment signed with her fathers name. Simila wasted no time, and sat, grabbing a piece of sausage in one hand while the other took the note. She chewed as her eyes scanned the words. It was short and to the point. Dori needed to speak with her, then she was to go to the training yard to have a word with her father. She could already guess what Dori needed to speak to her about. He, Nori, and Ori would soon be leaving to visit towns of men to sell wares. Simila, having come upon an agreement with him, often forged and crafted wares for them to sell, and they would split the profit made. It was a fair trade.

Her father, however, was less predictable. He could just wish to see his daughter, or he may need to ask something of her. There was also the chance that she had gotten into more things with Fili and Kili than just going for a late night swim and bringing herself bodily har- Simila's eyes widened in horror. Perhaps he had been told about her little adventure outside the mountain. An adventure that had not been given permission to go on. An adventure that neither he, Balin, or Thorin had been on.

Feeling a little more than worried, Simila quickly finished up her breakfast and cleaned her dish before heading down the hall to her room. She decided she would freshen up before going to speak with Dori and, inevitably, her father. There was no need to worry them by appearing before them only bruised, but disheveled as well. Grabbing a clean tunic and trousers from her wardrobe, Simila quickly dressed and went to the vanity in the corner of her room in hope of gaining some sense of control of her hair. Normally her black tresses fell in loose curls, but after her late night swim Simila's hair resembled her fathers greatly. She set to work combing the knots out, wincing when she pulled too hard, before quickly braiding her hair and rushing out the door.

Dori lived closer to the market not far from the entrance of the mountain, which was quite the walk away from where she was. It would be the opportune time to buy some much needed materials while she was close by, she thought. Plus it would buy her some time before she had to face her fathers wrath. Call her a coward, but Dwalin was downright frightful when angered. She would glady face a pack of orcs before her father while he was upset about something, and that was the truth of it. Simila could still recall the few times she had made him cross with her, quite vividly, and it was not an experience she wished to relive. As a matter of fact she would much rather avoid it.

A shudder tore through her, and she forced herself to think of something else. Like the fact Fili's admirer that always followed him about(Dulgura, she believed), was currently glaring daggers her way. She was also sporting a rather unattractive black eye, not that Simila was one to judge. She had a rather nasty bruise that extended from her temple to her cheek bone herself. Still, Simila couldn't help but wonder exactly what she had done to have earned such a hateful glare. Sure most of the dwarf maidens despised her for the fact she seemed to have the favor of the two heirs of Durin, but none have ever openly showed their dislike toward her. At least not anymore. It honestly baffled her, but Simila shrugged it off. She could question it later when she actually had the time. Right then she had business to attend.

Upon reaching Dori's, Simila rapped her knuckles against the door and waited. It didn't take long for her to hear shuffling on the other side before the door was opened to reveal a rather flustered Ori.

"Miss Simila," He greeted with a sweet smile. "Are you here for Dori?"

Simila gave a nod in reply and Ori stepped aside, allowing her entrance. Much like her own home, Dori's house was cozy, with three chairs facing the fire place and a small table in front. Behind that was another table with with chairs surrounding it, food still covering it surface. Dori sat in the middle chair with Nori on his left while Ori took his place at the right, picking up his journal where he began to scribble something down.

"Mister Dori, Mister Nori," Simila addressed politely. "My father said you wished to speak with me?"

"Yes, I had-" he froze when his eyes landed on her "-By my beard, child! What happened to your face?"

"Had a disagreement with a rock last night." Her response gained the reaction of a snort from Nori, and Dori's disapproving shake of the head. Ori was grinning into his journal, oblivious to all, and it made her wonder what exactly he wrote down. She knew he liked to document things, but as to what she had never really been privy to. Ori had shown her his sketches on many occasions, though, which was an honest privilege. He was exceedingly talented.

"We will be leaving on the morrow," Dori continued. "I wanted to make sure everything was in order."

"Everything is in order," Simila assured. "I will have someone help bring everything here for you later, if that is all right?"

Dori nodded his approval.

"Would you care for some camomile?" Simila couldn't help but smile at the question. Unfortunately, while she would normally accept, she was short on time. She still needed to go to the market, not to forget the daunting task of meeting up with her father. Feeling a little more than dejected, Simila declined and excused herself. Her father wasn't Fili and Kili, she couldn't hide away from him so easily. Nor would she. Mainly because he could find her without the slightest of problems. It was better to face him and be done with it. No matter how much she wanted to revert back into her inner dwarfling and hide under her bed.

* * *

**A/N: This took FOREVER to get down right, and to be quietly honest I still find it slightly disappointing. I want to thank those who followed, reviewed, and favorite this(: I will be working on getting chapters uploaded faster and it should be picking up soon. I honestly can't until they begin the adventure. Again this is self edited so please forgive any mistakes, and please review and let me know what you think(:**


	3. the Art of Defending Ones Honor

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hobbit, that honor goes to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien**.

* * *

The Art of Defending Ones Honor

It wasn't long before Simila found herself at the training grounds.

As a matter of fact if she was being quite honest her time in the markets went by quicker than she anticipated. Too quickly. And that was including the time it took her to drop it all off back at her house. And perhaps tidy up a bit. Alright, clean, but her father didn't have to know that. The point of the matter is, Simila was being completely ridiculous. Yes, her father was rather frightful when angered, but to go to such lengths only to prolong the inevitable was, well, ridiculous. And cowardly. Now that was a label Simila simply refused to accommodate. Besides she couldn't even be sure if her father really knew she left the mountain.

Releasing a sigh Simila stole a glance over to where he was practicing with Gloin, and decided to wait for them to finish before approaching (It need not be acknowledged that she was stalling for time to gain the tiniest shred of courage). Instead she found herself walking to the wooden fence that surrounded the grounds and took a seat on one of its posts.

Not too long ago the fence had not been there. As a matter of fact the last time she was there it hadn't even existed, and that had been naught but a few weeks ago, a while after she decided to hide from Fili and Kili. That had been the last time she had been to the training grounds until now. It wasn't hard to figure out why it was there, either, and the memory brought a scowl to Simila's face. In all honesty the reasoning was a rather typical, especially when it involved the Ili's and herself. She suspected most of the precautions Thorin took with safety around the mountain came with the added influence of 'What trouble can my nephews and that infuriating daughter of Dwalin's possibly get into here?' Well, when it came to the fence, a very enthusiastic duel that involved a lot of creative curses and insults (on her part), laughter as well as a few bets (Kili and a few spectators), with the added dose of fearing for ones life (Fili). This ended with said spectators and Kili fleeing for there lives after aforementioned enthusiastic duel carried on in their direction. Simila believed one unfortunate dwarf nearly took an axe to the knee that day. Thus, she could only guess, came to be the fence that protected the lives of those that wished to view the progress of those training.

Simila couldn't even imagine the reaction Thorin gave when he found out. No doubt something between skepticism, annoyance, and a look that clearly shown the question of: 'How does that even happen?' Well, dearest Thorin, one does not simply boast that they would "tame her yet" and get away with it. Fili tried, though. Fili also failed. None have tried since. The incident obviously wasn't too much of a problem, however. Nothing had been said about it, though that would probably be because Thorin was avoiding her company, which reminded her that she still needed to speak to him about that whole undying love thing.

Talk about uncomfortable conversations.

Another scowl crossed her face ( Simila decided that it was exceedingly hard to break old habits) and she glanced around in search of her King. She found him not too far away from where her father was practicing with Gloin, leaning against one of the wooden dummies, watching their progression. Simila pushed herself off the post and made her way over, going over what she would say to him in her mind. She didn't think "Mister Thorin, sir, even though I find you incredibly majestic, I assure you my mind and heart are completely set on my work," would suffice. Though it actually might work, Simila realized. Well minus the majestic part. That might actually alarm him.

"Careful," She warned as she drew closer, drawing Thorin's attention toward her. "This side of the fence can be quite dangerous."

For a moment, Simila swore he looked amused.

"There had not been any aggressive, temperamental dwarf-maidens about until you arrived. Perhaps now it would be best if I retreat to the other side."

How touching.

Simila placed her hand over her heart, a wide smile crossing her face. "Do you really mean that?" She asked. The look he gave her made it obvious he was questioning her sanity. She really couldn't blame him. Being generally questionable was one of her talents.

Thorin shook his head before his attention was once more drawn back to the sparring before them. Her father held the advantage, forcing Gloin into defense, their axes clashing loudly with every fierce blow delivered. Simila found herself thinking back to the years she spent training under her fathers guidance, searching for the signs that spoke of an opponents next move. Being much smaller than most of her opponents her father made her train with, being able to read body language could be a great advantage. In a real fight it could determine life or death. Watching her father now made Simila realize it had been far too long since she picked up her axe with the intent to hone in on her skills. She would certainly have to rectify that if she wished to leave the mountain again. Her father would never allow her to go anywhere if he even so much as thought she couldn't properly defend herself. Simila enjoyed leaving the mountain far too much to allow that to happen.

Her hand found its way unconsciously to the haft of one of her axes, and she was suddenly filled with the urge to make use of them. Fighting had always been one of her passions (the others being mead and smithing). She would even say she was quite skilled at it, but there was a difference when it came to a real battle where it was not only skill, but the all consuming will to live to struggle with. Her father had spent hours and years training her for battle, something she had once naively thought would be all she needed. Now that she was older and had experienced what it was like in a fight, she understood the sheer discipline and need for a leveled head. She knew what it was like to go against another's will to live, to fight knowing that it may be your last moment alive. It was something her father had warned her about, but something that could only truly be understood by encountering it first hand.

"You have not returned since then, have you?" Thorin questioned, disapproval clear in his voice. Simila turned her gaze away from the fight before them and returned them to her fathers closest friend. "You should not allow such childishness to come between your training." It took her a moment to realize he was chastising her like he would his nephews after one of their particularly foolish antics, and after the shock worn off she could only agree with him. She had, indeed, been foolish these past few days.

"I know," Simila replied after a moment of silence, a frown making its way on her face. "I will venture to mind my training better in the future."

"You can venture now," He replied, a small smile on his lips as he drew his sword. It didn't take her long to realize he was mocking her formality, and she winced upon the realization. Even as a dwarfling she would revert to speaking formally with him when she felt she was in trouble about something or the other. She had always seen Thorin as someone who deserved her upmost respect, and has always shown him nothing less than that. Even while in the process of one of Fili and Kili's pranks, something that Thorin seemed to always find some amusement in. Something he found mildly entertaining now. On the other hand she was grateful that he was willing to practice with her, not that she would be that great of challenge for him.

It did not take much convincing for Simila to draw her axes, nor did it take long for Thorin to make the first move. She barely had a moment to prepare before his sword was coming her way, and when the steel met with a loud clash Simila could feel it reverberate throughout the haft, making her arm throb with the sheer force. Holding back the urge to let out an undignified curse, Simila locked sword and axe together before bringing up her other in hopes of gaining an advantage. Thorin saw it coming and pushed her back, breaking his sword free and blocking the arc she had sent his way. They drew apart for a moment, appraising the other for a moment, trying to gage the others next move. This time Simila made the first advance, feinting to his left before striking at his right.

It might have worked on anyone less than a seasoned warrior.

Thorin dodged, and brought his sword up in a low arc toward her midsection, and if Simila had been a tad slower the blade would have undoubtedly met its mark. He was on her before she had a chance to recollect herself, his sword a blur of motion, pressing Simila into defense. It ended with her ultimately landing on her backside, the cold steel of Thorin's sword pressing against the hollow of her throat.

"You have quick reflexes. You're also quick to evaluate the situation, which will serve you well." Her bruised pride perked up at what Simila could only assume was a compliment. "Until you get overwhelmed, that is. You need practice with your foot work as well. The only reason you are on the ground right this moment is because you tripped. Now stand, we will try again until I deem your skills up to par."

What must have been hours, yet felt like years, must have passed before Thorin decided she was suitable enough to stop for the day. By that time her muscles ached, and every move she made with her arms made her want to lie down and refuse to move for the remainder of her existence. The medicine Dis had given her earlier that day had long since worn off, and her head was once more the residence of mining dwarves. A grimace crossed her face as she threw her dignity to the wind and dropped there on the grassy ground, her breathes coming out in sharp pants. Simila was sure she looked quite the sight then with her hair sprawled around her in inky tangles, face red and covered sweat. A few chuckles could be heard, but she ignored it in preference of getting her breathing back in check.

All in all she would say it was a pretty successful training session.

Simila closed her eyes for a moment, relaxing into the cool ground. She felt positively exhausted, but the sort of exhaustion that spoke of accomplishment. After all she had managed to make it out unscathed. Not only that, but she even managed to almost disarm her challenger. That was a feat, if ever there had been one, even if she ended up once more on her backside afterwards. Simila could have sworn she had even seen Thorin nod his approval afterwards. She would say a sore bum was well worth it.

A gentle prod to her shoulder told her she was no longer alone, and Simila opened an eye to see who would dare disturb her moment of peace, for such an act was deemed highly unforgivable at that moment. Said person was quickly forgive, however, after she saw they were presenting her with water. Sitting up, Simila quickly took the wonderful drink from their hands and downed the contents, some of the chilled liquid dripping down her chin in the process. The giver snorted.

"One could almost believe it is ale you're drinking," The gruff voice of her father said. Lowering the waterskin, Simila gave a grin.

"Water is the sweetest nectar a lass could find when searching for a nice drink to quench ones thirst," Simila spoke frankly. "Though ale is the preferred ambrosia."

"Aye to that, lass!" Gloin agreed with a laugh. Her father shook his head, a grin crossing his brusque features in what appeared to be a scowl, and held out his hand for her to take. She accepted gladly, and dusted herself off. She would need to take a trip to the bathing corridors later. Sweat was not her favorite scent, and she certainly didn't need to hear any joke-

"I still need to speak with you, Simila," Her fathers voice cut into her thoughts, and she froze mid-swipe before collecting herself.

"Yes," She commented hesitantly, her heart once more racing with the panic she felt earlier that day. "What is it, da?"

Silence, and not the comforting sort. Simila couldn't bring herself to look her father in the eye, preparing herself to be thoroughly chastised for her recklessness; for leaving the mountain. Having busied herself with flicking non-existing flecks of dirt off herself, she nearly flinched when her father gently grasped her chin between calloused fingers, forcing her to face him. His dark eyes traced her face, taking in the dark bruise that had formed after her altercation with the rock she had met while jumping from the cliff the night before.

Honestly, what was she thinking? She really wanted to know what was going through her mind when she did that.

"Did you get that while defending Kili's honor?" Gloin questioned, having taken notice of where her fathers attentions had turned to. Unlike her father, though, he wore a grin and- wait, what? I defended Kili's honor? Simila though to herself, cursing her forgetfulness. If she had actually asked after what happened the night before, she could have avoided situations such as this.

"Nay," Thorin spoke up. "It was she who did the bruising there. Some she-dwarf dared suggest Kili came to be by an indiscretion between Dis and an elf." He spat the last part out, anger coloring his words just as it shown clearly on his face. Simila felt herself get consumed by rage. That was not only a slight against Kili, but one against Dis as well. Simila's hands unconsciously clenched tightly into fists, and her father looked to Thorin in mirroring rage.

"Who was this she-dwarf?" He questioned.

"An admirer of Fili's. From what I was told she made some slight against him, then insulted Kili and Dis after he defended his brother." Thorin went silent for a moment after that, his brows drawing together. "She had given Fili her token. He turned it down." Understanding dawned on Gloin's and her fathers faces then.

For a dwarf-maiden to give one a token was to declare her full love and devotion to him. Once declared, there would be no other. He would either accept her and they would wed, or deny her where she would go on never loving another. It took a great amount of courage to do this, knowing that if it were to be denied the rest of their existence would be one of loneliness and heartache. After all a dwarf only loves once. This was one of the reasons it took many years before any courting may begin. Certainty was a necessity. Situations like Fili's were rare, however. In most cases of love the feelings are mutual, and the token would gladly be accepted and celebrations would be held in honor of the future couple.

In the cases in which they were denied... Well Simila did not doubt it caused Fili great pain to turn his admirer down, to knowingly condemn one to a loveless life. It was not something he would wish upon anyone.

This was not an excuse to insult anyone, though. A dignified dwarf-maiden would have accepted it with grace, and went about her life. Her pride would have never allowed her to stoop to such childish behavior, much less insult her princes and their mother. Simila did no regret hurting this she-dwarf. As a matter of fact, if she were presented the opportunity to do so again, she would take the chance gladly. Sympathy came easily, but her forgiveness did not, and one glance at the other three dwarves around her told her she was not alone in that.

Gloin excused himself not long after that, leaving Thorin and her father to discuss something they clearly did not wish to share with her, so Simila turned her attention to the wooden practicing dummy, striking at it with her axes and ignoring the pain that ignited in her shoulders and arms. Her mind went over a list of names of those she knew to hold Fili in high regard, and it did not take her long to realize just who it was.

Dulgura.

Well, that would explain the bruise and the look she had received earlier that morning. And the general pettiness displayed the night before. Simila honestly wondered what would posses Dulgura to give Fili her token. For as long as Simila could remember he had made it quite clear he held no interest in her. He had even once outright told her that he held no romantic inclinations toward her whatsoever. She had ignored it, just as she had every other time. Dulgura was stubborn, and set on him. Simila didn't truly believe that she really loved him, either. What she loved was the thought of marrying the prince that would one day be king.

It was the title she was after, like so many other she-dwarfs, which honestly angered Simila. If she were to be quite honest Fili would one day make a great king and husband. He was loyal and caring, fiercely protective of those he loved. He held a great sense of humor (at times), yet knew when things should be taken seriously. And though she would never verbally admit it, Fili was quite handsome. She couldn't understand how these attributes could so easily be overlooked for something as trivial as a title, and hoped that one day he would find himself a lovely dwarf-maiden that would love him for him.

Simila sighed and twirled her axes before putting them away. Such thoughts were not common for her to ponder over. She had never been like other she-dwarves. Love was not something she cared to experience. As a matter of fact it was something she actively tried to avoid. As in she literally ran from it. Physically, mentally and emotionally. She had not been lying when she said her mind and heart was set on her work. To her, that was more than enough to keep her content. That and her friends and father. Nothing else mattered, and nothing ever will.

Realizing that it was only silence that surrounded her then, Simila turned to see Thorin had left, and her father was quietly observing her.

"You seemed lost in thought," He commented tersely. "Didn't want to disturb you."

"It's fine," She shrugged, walking toward him slowly. "What was it you wished to speak to me about?"

"We're having company for dinner tonight. Wanted to make sure you prepare enough to feed us all."

Oh.

Well that wasn't very frightening at all. Simila suddenly felt very childish for her behavior that day, and would have groaned if it were not for her fathers presence. That would have surely tipped him off. Now the only question she had was the reasoning behind the company. Sure, it was not rare to host large dinners with family and friends, but Dwalin had always been rather solitary for a dwarf. When dinners were to be held, it would normally be done at another's home.

"And who all will be in attendance?" She questioned, trying to get and idea of what all she should prepare. "And what's the occasion?" That one was just for her curiosity more than anything, though she tried to hide it.

The look he gave told her told she wasn't fooling anyone. It also seemed to relay the message of "you know very well who will be attending." No response to her last question, but she supposed she would find out why later on. Her curiosity would have to wait.

"All right, then." Her visit with Dori came to mind then. She still needed to deliver the weapons and crafts she had forged. "Da, will you take a few things to Dori for me?"

Her father released an exasperated huff and glared down at her. "Am I your errand boy now, girl?"

Simila widened her eyes and drew her brows together in the pleading expression she used against him since she was a dwarfling. "Please, da?"

A scowl crossed his face before he gave a curt nod. "Fine." He said, and left her there grinning at his back in triumph. Her father can act as gruff as he wanted. She knew there was more to him than that.

Later on that evening Simila found herself seating the table for ten.

Not long after her father left she had went to bathe before heading home to start dinner, where she found her uncle Balin resting in his chair before the hearth where he told her the precise number of guests for that nights dinner. Seven. Ten, if her father, uncle and herself were counted as well. Gloin was coming, along with his wife and Gimli. So was Thorin, Dis, Fili and Kili.

He also let her in on what the dinner was for.

Not too long ago Thorin had left the mountain upon hearing word that his father had been seen wandering the wilds of Dunland and went in search of him. He had not spoke much about his journey, nor of his findings, but Simila had assumed it was because he had found nothing and returned. Apparently something had, in fact, transpired and he wanted to discuss it with those closest to him. Simila wondered if that was what they had been whispering about the night before in the Drunken Miner. She was fairly certain it was.

She had been exceedingly busy the past two hours since she returned home and was told the news by her uncle, and was glad her he decided to help her. She was certain that if she had to do it alone she would have ended up pulling her hair out from the sheer amount of pressure she felt. That and her mind kept straying back to what Thorin may have to say later, and it was admittedly distracting her from the task at hand. As much as she loved food, cooking it was not one of her favorite pass times. Especially when she had things on her mind. She was far better at eating it.

Simila stood before the table once she finished placing the utensils, and mentally thought over what all she had done, trying to make sure she had not forgotten anything. The center of the long wooden table was filled with a variety of meats and diced potatoes. Plates and silverware were set out, as well as tankard's. Ale was a necessity, and had been taken care of before she had even began cooking. All in all Simila believed everything was in order for the night, and gave herself a mental pat on the back before thanking her uncle for his help.

It was not much longer that the first knock on the door came, and her father, who had busied himself with his pipe, stood from his seat to answer it. Not a moment later the sound of muffled voices met her ears as her father greeted their guests, and then footsteps as they made their was to the dinning hall. The first to appear was Thorin, who nodded her way in greeting before taking his seat. Next came Dis, followed soon after by her sons, who were laughing about something or the other. Kili broke away from his elder brother and made his way toward her.

"How fare you this evening, my lovely Simila?" He questioned, and Simila heard a snort come from Dis' direction as he took her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. Her brow furrowed at this, and Simila was embarrassed to admit her face heated up at the gesture. So their back to this again, She thought in exasperation, forcing back a groan. Why? Just why? Simila sent a pleading look toward the older dwarves in the room, but they were either pointedly ignoring the scene before them (Thorin, who had long since gave up on trying to stop them from such acts), or were looking on in amusement, though the expression of Dis' face resembled something more akin to malicious glee. Simila held no doubts on where the Ili's gained their personalities.

Before she had a chance to respond Fili was before her, a charming smile on his face as he took her hand from his brothers and repeated the gesture, looking her right in the eye as he did so. "Fair Simila, how my heart wept so since our last parting. Every second away from you feels as if centuries have past."

What are they doing?

Laughter filled the room, and Simila felt her face heat up further. She scowled. "I'm certain, then, that the last five hours must have been positively excruciating then."

Fili placed his free hand over his hear and nodded mournfully. "Indeed it has, my fair lady. But now that I am once more in your presence-"

"I know incredibly slow and truly excruciating methods on how to keep you from being so miserable permanently in the future," Simila cut in, a large smile working its way on her face as ideas began to flood her mind. They were positively delightful. "I hate the thought of our parting paining you so."

She barely heard her father murmur something along the lines of, "that's my girl." Instead her grey eyes were locked with Fili's as he regarded her thoughtfully, before he gave a nod and sent a grin toward his brother, holding out his hand in which Kili grumpily dropped his coin purse in. "Told you she didn't appreciate sentimental romance. She much rather keep it simple and straightforward," He said, before taking his seat, Kili following soon after.

Oh.

So that was what they were doing. Making bets. On her. And romance. Two things that did not, and would never, go together. Though she had to admit, Fili had been right. Hearing those words leave his mouth made her stomach churn uncomfortably. Kili's approach, though no less unnerving, was far more preferred. More so if his mouth hadn't touched her skin.

A knock on the door broke Simila out of her thoughts, and before her father could stand from his seat, she quickly told him that she would get it and rushed out of the room. She took a moment to gather herself before answering the door. It was Gloin and his family, not that it came as a surprise, though Simila was admittedly glad to see Gimli and his mother Ovala. They would serve as great respite for her throughout the night.

"Mister Gloin," She greeted with a smile. "Ovala, Gimli, I'm glad you could make it." Gloin gave her a smile and a nod before making his way to the dinning hall. Ovala swept her into a hug and caressed her cheek before following her husband, leaving Simila and Gimli at the door. He was grinning at her in that way he did when he was a dwarfling. The way that spoke volumes of, "I know something that you don't know."

"You're blushing, lass," He commented offhandedly, grin still in place. "I take it Fili and Kili are here, then."

"They are."

"Then they already began." He seemed a little despondent by this, but that grin never left his face. Simila was beginning to worry when he leaned forward and whispered, "I know why," before leaving her standing there alone in the hallway, her mind struggling to work over his parting words.

* * *

**A/N: In apology for how long it took me to post this, I wrote precisely 4,774 words (not including disclaimer and A/N) and eight pages for you. I honestly tried getting this up sooner, but it was like everything I wrote just didn't feel right and if I had forced it... well, it would have been downright terrible. That and I found myself constantly questioning myself. 'Are Thorin, Dwalin, Gloin, Fili and Kili in character?' or 'Am I laying it on a bit thick with Fili and Kili?' Then there was the constant worry of rather or not it all made sense. Seeing as this is self edited, I can honestly say it is probably not the best written chapter, but I did try. **

**Now, concerning Gloin's family. I could not find anything referring to his wife. No name- nothing. So I created Ovala who's personality has yet to be seen. As for Gimli, he honestly seemed out of character to me, but considering that he is drastically younger than he would be in Lord of the Rings. I believe he was only sixty five when Thorin and the company left to take back Erebor, which is pretty young in dwarf years so he would likely not be as mature. I hope his characterization is alright, as well as the others. I tried to stay true to their personalities.**

**Reviews:**

**daydreamer0001: I'm glad you think so! And I apologize I took so long to update. I hope you enjoy this chapter(:**

**Dalonega Noquisi: I'm happy to see you are enjoying this story. If I'm quite honest, it's my baby. I've been working hard on it. You were spot on with Fili's admirer, and I hope this explains a bit of what happened the night before. As for Fili/OC, I haven't quite worked out the pairing yet, but I agree that there isn't enough out there. He happens to be my personal favorite.**

**BornScreaming: I'm pleased that you do, and thank you. I certainly will keep it up(:**

**Vargavinter****: Thank you! An I do try to keep it true to the world, so I am happy to hear you think the language is appropriate. Dwalin is one of my favorite characters (along with Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur, Thorin and of course Bilbo) and this story actually came from my ponderings of what he would be like as a father. Then came the thought of what his child would be like, and thus came to be Simila. As for Dis, well she was the only named dwarf-maiden named I believe, and she is the mother to Fili and Kili. It seemed wrong to leave her out, plus I admittedly always wondered what she would be like. As for the pairing Fili/OC would definitely fit, but as of right now I'm still unsure.**

**blaahblaahblaah****: More has finally arrived! I apologize it took so long, though. Hope you enjoy(:**

**Kcaelle: I'm glade you think so(: And thank you for telling me that. I spent a while considering how to present the relationship between Fili, Kili and Simila so its definitely a relief to hear you think its believable. And I'm glad to see you like Simila, it took a while to get her the way I wanted. I hope you enjoy!**

**Well that's it. Please review and tell me what you think, I find your input incredibly encouraging and thank you for that(:**


	4. Matters of Importance

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own the Hobbit, that honor goes to the wonderful J.R.R Tolkien**.

* * *

Matters of Importance

Dinner was as it had always been with a room full of dwarves. Loud, cheerful and full of laughter and ale. Simila could not deny she had been enjoying herself, even with laughing looks Gimli kept sending her way every time Fili and Kili did something she determined was not very out of character where she was concerned. His words never left her mind though. _I know why_. Simila certainly didn't, and though she told herself not to be too concerned, she was. She had been dealing with the Ili's antics since she was a dwarfling. To her it was normal. Gimli seemed to believe there was something more to it all. No, not believe. He knew, and no matter how many times Simila tried to force it from her mind she simply couldn't. It both annoyed and angered her that he would say something like that and not speak any further on it. In the end she decided not to let her ire spoil the evening, and drowned it down with her favorite drink. After all they were there for something of far greater importance.

An importance that not even she could have guessed.

It did not take long after dinner for Thorin to demand the attention of those around, but once he did he held their attention. He spoke of his journey to Dunland and explained how his father had been spotted wandering the wilds. He found nothing of Thrain, however, and had began his journey back to the Blue Mountains. It had been on his way back that he had stopped at Bree for the night, and there he had met someone he had least expected. Gandalf the Grey. "He urged me to march upon Erebor. He would have me rally the seven armies of the dwarves to destroy the dragon and take back our home."

Simila could feel the tension in the room, as well as Fili, Kili and Gimli's growing excitement. She herself could understand their feelings, Simila would not deny she felt the same. For years they had spent their childhood playing this day out in their games. How many times had they joined each other in the solitude of an unused cavern and spent hours slaying Smaug? How many times had they battled orcs and goblins just to get a glimpse of the Lonely Mountain that they had been told stories of since they were young? How many times had she seen the longing in her father and uncles eyes? The same longing she had witnessed in so many other dwarves in the Blue Mountain. So many that Simila could not longer remember them all. Unconsciously she found herself meeting eyes with Fili, Kili and Gimli's around the table, and knew she was not alone in her thoughts.

"The seven armies oaths lie with the one who holds the Arkenstone," Balin said then, drawing her attention back to the conversation at hand. "Our only hope of taking back Erebor lies with that, and it has been-"

"Stolen by Smaug," Thorin gave her uncle a grim smile. "I had said the very same to Gandalf. He offered his assistance in reclaiming it."

Murmurs filled the room then, but soon it escalated to an argument that Simila did not even bother to follow. Her mind was occupied with an argument of her own. She could not say she knew much of this Gandalf the Grey. Sure, she had heard stories, but not much else, and if she was to be honest she had never really paid much attention to them. Now he was offering his help in taking back Erebor, which was more than any other had ever offered them. Simila could not help but think there was more to it than that, but looking at Thorin she could tell he trusted him. As much as he could, that is, and that was enough for her.

"And how does he intend to do that?" She found herself calling over the shouting of the other dwarves. Silence filled the room as eyes once more found their way to Thorin, who nodded at her gratefully.

His answer was not what Simila had expected.

"A burglar."

"Dori's brother Nori has been known to hold quite the... talent in such things," Gloin commented. "He would be suitable for the task."

Simila found herself agreeing. Though Nori's thieving habits were frowned upon, Simila could not deny he was quite the sneak. As a matter of fact it had been him that helped her master the art after finding her hiding from Fili and Kili on the side of his house. He taught her how to keep her steps silent and manipulate her surrounding to best suite her needs. If anyone could steal the Arkenstone right out from under a dragon it was him.

"Smaug has been living in Erebor. He will know the scent of a dwarf," Thorin replied.

Or not.

"Who, then, if not Nori? Or a dwarf for that matter," Her uncle questioned, a frown marring his face. Several faces around the table seemed to mirror his confusion. Simila did not doubt she did as well.

"I had left it for Master Gandalf to decide," was Thorin's response. "He had someone in mind, but I need to know I will not be alone in this venture-"His blue eyes seemed to scan over them, intense and inquiring"- I cannot guarantee your safety, nor can I promise you your lives. What I can promise is the chance to take back what is ours; to right the wrongs that have been visited upon our people, and restore our home to its former glory." With each word he spoke Simila watched his face mirror the same passion his voice held; strong and full of certainty. And as the others around her once more picked up their raucous responses, it was then Simila knew she would follow him gladly.

* * *

No longer than an hour later Simila found herself sitting alone before the hearth, her mind racing with the nights events, as well as her own worries. There was little doubt there would be danger on such a journey, but Simila had never been one to falter under such circumstances. Her worries lie with her father, and rather or not he would permit her to go. Her skill with an axe was not going to sway him in letting his daughter journey with them; he would never allow her to put her life in any form of risk. Nor would of the others, she was sure. And it all came down to the fact she was one of the rare females born to the dwarrow. Something to be protected and cherished.

She hated it.

Simila had never enjoyed being treated like some fragile doll that could break at the slightest touch. That was one of the reasons why she had worked so hard to gain the reputation that she held. She did not back down, even when she knew the challenge would be too much, because she had always loved testing her limits.

"You seem troubled." A form dropped into the chair on to her left, and Simila glanced over to meet Fili's blue eyes. Eyes that looked darker in the fire light of the hearth, and held none of the mirth that was usually present. His brow was furrowed, and a slight frown was on his mouth. This was not the playful Fili that she had known her whole life. This was the Fili that appeared when he knew something serious was at hand. Solemn and thoughtful, just as his uncle.

"So are you," Simila replied after a moment of silence, her gaze turning to the flames flickering in the hearth. "We both know the danger this venture implies. We both are still willing to go. I do not think my father would allow it though."

"You will find your way, I don't doubt that. Your too stubborn to stay behind."

Simila could not help but laugh at that. He wasn't wrong there. She was more likely to end up following behind them without permission than remain in the Blue Mountains where she would know nothing of their whereabouts and health. It would drive her to insanity if she did.

"And there would be no force strong enough to keep you and Kili from going," She commented. "Though I doubt they would try. Your are the Heirs of Durin. You will one day be the king. Thorin would not make you stay."

"You will go with us," He said then, certainty in his words. "We had spent our years as dwarflings awaiting this moment. I will sneak you out myself if I must." Simila looked back at him upon hearing his promise, and saw that he once more held that mischievous grin he always seemed to wear. She could not help but return it with one of her own. It felt good to know that she was not alone in this, and knew that Fili would keep his word if things did not go as she planned.

With her mind at ease Simila settled into her seat more comfortably. She was still sore, she realized then. It had been so far out of her mind that she did not even realize it until then. Her arms ached, as did her back. And the side of her face, where she knew the bruise was. Her hand went up to inspect the area where she knew her skin had split. It was tender to the touch, and she did not doubt that it would scar. She did not mind. She already had plenty of scars. Some from training, others from accidents around the forge. She only held two that came from battle; memoirs etched into skin.

It had been the first time her father had allowed her to venture out of the mountain. They had been traveling to a nearby village for trade with a company of five, including her father and herself. Simila remembered being filled with wonder having never seen anything past the entrance of the mountain, and would occasionally pause to commit scenery and certain things to memory. She had been positively taken by it all, but that all changed upon reaching the village. It had been an abhorrent place to behold. The structures had succumbed to disrepair, the wood rotted and some even falling to pieces. She had wondered how anyone managed to live there, but soon learned that the people appeared even worse off. Dirty and clearly under fed, they were nothing but skin and bones with rotting teeth and a stench that made her want to cover her nose. Whatever sympathy she had held had quickly been dismissed once they began treating them with scorn and contempt. Simila had been glad once their business had been complete, but that gladness had soon been dashed when they had been set upon by brigands.

Having been caught of guard, one of them had managed to sink the blade of their sword into her shoulder before she could draw her axes, and even now she could recall the pain. She had thrown herself away and managed to pull out one axe. It had pained her too much to move her injured side. It would be much later that she learned the blade had sunk through. Simila had managed to pull through, though, and brought the man to his knees by a well place aim to the leg, finishing it off by bringing her axe down on his head.

The second scar came from an orc she encountered while hunting with Kili, a grotesque creature with yellowed eyes and sharp teeth and a form that was so horribly contorted she had wondered how it even stood. It had came down upon her quickly, jumping at her with a horrid yell, dagger drawn and already headed for the kill. She had blocked the strike with her arm, and the blade broke through flesh, tearing her arm open from wrist to her inner arm. Her own dagger, the very one that had been the first thing she had forged, found its way through the creatures neck. It was shortly after that Kili found her, saw her wounded, and put an arrow in the orc. "Just for good measure," he had said.

"Gimli said something interesting," Simila found herself saying. "'I know why', to be precise. What did he mean? He was referring to the way you and Kili have been acting as of late."

"I haven't the slightest idea as to what you are speaking of, sweet Simila."

"I think you do." She turned her head to look at him, frowning. His eyes were closed, but he wore _that_ grin. The one that yelled "I'm up to something." Shuffling caught her attention from the dinning hall, and she knew their guests were leaving. And so did Fili. He jumped to his feet and gave a smile.

"Don't concern yourself, Simila. You will know in due time, my sweet. You need not but wait."

And then he was gone.

* * *

**A/N: A considerably shorter chapter than its previous ones, but necessary. Now I can well and truly get the storyline underway :D Yayyy! The next update my take a while because I want to get a good few chapter typed up so it won't take as long to post in the future, plus I have been quite busy lately :/ As always, I thank those who reviewed, added to your favs, or followed. And I apologize for any mistakes made, this is self edited. **

**Please review and tell me what you think(:**


End file.
